Sexual Orientations: Allison's Story
by serindraxx
Summary: The minute she turned to look at me, I knew it was time to ask. S/A AU based from Sexual Orientations Oneshot


A/N: this is a way that chapter three of Sexual Orientations might have gone. It won't be in Lily's POV however. You will figure that out soon enough. Anyway, this is for the ever present Albe-Chan, who requested this sort of thing. Well, review and tell me what you think!

Serindraxx

Disclaimer: don't own, just like to play with.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I watched as she slammed books into the shelves, wondering what was on her mind.

Sirius had already requested that I ask Lily if she could double-date tonight. I just didn't know when to ask.

The minute she turned to look at me, I knew it was time to ask.

"Hey, Lily, you have anything planned for tonight?"

She jumped and looked at me without looking fully in the face.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she stuttered, trying to fool me by being nonchalant.

"Oh, Sirius just wanted to know if you would want to double date tonight," I answered, stacking books.

She "mmm"ed me and I smiled.

"You'd get a chance at Potter," I wheedled, knowing at once I'd hit a soft spot.

She looked at me and I almost knew I'd gone too far.

"I suppose I can go tonight," she gave in and I almost cheered. Instead, I jumped off of the desk I was now sitting on and practically ran out the door.

I couldn't wait to tell Siri!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Could you guys be any more disgusting?" James muttered while we went, muggle-style, to one of the best wizarding clubs I've been to in a long while.

I waved a hand at him, reluctant to let go of Sirius's mouth.

"Ugh," James groaned.

I finally gave up being passive about it. "Oh, shut up, like you can do any better," I snapped. That got him to quit moping.

The minute we walked into the club, the music was playing and it almost looked like strip dancers were moving to it. Hmmm…

We were waiting for so long on our drinks that Siri and I decided to take advantage of it. We remained locked at the lips for the duration of the meal.

When the manager turned up and proved to be a proper distraction, Sirius and I took advantage of it.

Lily disappeared and James followed ten minutes later, so we took off for a back room.

I shut the door, suddenly feeling a tongue running up my bare shoulders. It tickled and I turned around. The straps of my dress followed my sudden movement, sliding down my shoulders.

Sirius's mouth went up my throat to my ear, as I played with the buttons on his dress shirt, something he never wore.

His breath tickled my earlobe and I suddenly giggled. He looked at me, almost insulted.

"Oh come on," I murmured playfully in his ear and dragged him toward the bed behind us.

I landed with a soft thump on the mattress while Sirius remained upright. His shirt was still hanging on his shoulders and he looked funny with his chest showing.

He suddenly did a sort of strip tease, shaking his hips as he removed his shirt. I felt my nipples harden with longing.

He did the same thing with his dress pants, making me giggle. He looked so weird.

"Hey, you know that isn't very funny," he said sulkily as he dropped onto the bed above me.

"Sure it is," I answered, pushing at his shoulders to get him to lift up a bit.

He refused to budge, instead dropping his head so that it rested on my breast. He used his teeth to pull my dress down, and playfully nipped at my hardened nipples.

I gasped and arched up against his teeth.

He chuckled and the warmth of his breath tightened my nipples to little peaks. I strained against him, but he pushed me back to the mattress and ran his tongue over my breast. He laved both peaks and the coldness that instantly pervaded as he lifted up chilled me.

Neither one of us bothered to turn the lights out; we stayed that way for the rest of the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: okay, this is a oneshot that I wrote for the ever bestest Albe-Chan, who gave me the idea. Please keep in mind that this will most likely become Allison's side of the story, but for now, this is strictly a oneshot. Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
